The Signs of Attract
by Lovely rainbow sprinkles
Summary: Rin Kagaine is an 18 year old girl who doesn't like to socialize and has a few friends due to her past. She wants her last year of High School to be unnoticed like her other years but how can she do that? when she gets involve by 2 most frightening delinquents in her school who apparently hates each other and one of them is the person she most likely didn't expect to see again.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the vocaloids…**_

 _ **N/A: I apologize for the errors and mistakes in this story, English is not my first language…**_

 _ **CHAPTER ONE-**_ _ **SOMEONE THAT WAS LONG MISSED**_

 _ **RIN**_

I walked inside an abandoned classroom which wasn't been used by anyone in the school. This classroom used to be the music club but they were moved by another room by reasons. There wasn't anything in the room but a table in the corner of the room, a chalkboard that was pretty much attached to the wall, and windows which were the only source of light, and lastly an old piano and guitar.

Not caring if the floor was cold; I sat and placed my lunch which was inside a paper bag. While taking out my sandwich, this scene is reminding me of my grade school days which was mostly me alone.

By a few minutes, the door suddenly opened and I didn't bother turn my head to see who it was. The sound of footsteps came close and soon a girl with long teal hair which was tied by a ribbon stood in front of me, hands in her hips like some strict supervisor.

"I've been looking for you, I was worried!"

"Well you found me."

"Hey, you should apologize for making me worry!"

"Sorry."

"At least be sincere!"

I silently chuckled as I saw Miku's red tomato face, she was always like this when she gets angry. I really appreciate that I have a friend who always worries about me but Miku's worrying can get annoying sometimes."Sorry." I repeated, she was still mad since she still has a frown.

"Let's go to the cafeteria." Miku said as she sat at the floor beside me, I answered by shaking my head before continuing to eat my sandwich.

Being inside in a crowded and wide room wasn't in my like list. I don't know why, but being inside a noisy room with a lot of people was very uncomfortable giving me a position of a loner."I hate people."

Miku frowned."You hate me?"

After taking my last bite of my food, I said: "There are 4 kinds of people that I like or talk to; my family, my clients or customers, my manager and my friends; when I mentioned 'friends', I meant was you." I finished my explanation and dug out my orange from my bag that I was desperate to eat.

"You know…you should really have more friends." I shrug at the idea and continued my focus on peeling off the skin of an orange.

"I don't want to and even if I have friends what good will that do? I won't have time to bond or spend my times with them since I have siblings to take care of."

Miku stayed quiet, she was probably out of ideas which made me glad; I took out a piece of orange and popped it in my mouth, enjoying its taste and flavour."I just noticed something…why do you try your best to not have friends?" She asked and that question somehow made the orange I was eating less-delicious.

Way to go, Miku.

I stayed quiet and contemplated on that question; it was one of the questions that made me look like an idiot which was weird since I was the smartest person in all of my classes and yet, that question was very hard or just something that I can't answer so casually and think of. Seriously Miku, you've just flushed my lunch down the toilet.

"Did something happen to you in the past?" Not moving an inch and continued to blankly stare at the floor.

After a few minutes of dead silence, I sighed and rested my head on the wall behind me. "Yeah, something bad." I muttered and just by the stare of Miku, she's yearning to know the story but stayed quiet, she probably knows that it's something I don't want to talk about.

"Well it happened, a long time ago…I was almost 13 that time and at that time I tried to make friends but...I was always ended up left alone." I realized that Miku's face was about to cry, she was overreacting but didn't say anything about it since she was always the crybaby and sensitive type.

I continued: "There was this kid I met in a playground who was about the same age as me; this person was always happy and full of life which was the exact opposite of me. This person always makes me smile and made me happy for the first time…I even admitted this person as a friend."

"One day, I noticed that this person wasn't cheerful or smiling anymore, I asked what's wrong but I didn't get answer, this person's face was full of sadness and sorrow. The person said that…was going somewhere faraway…I told this person where was…going but I never got an answer accept a sad smile."

"I told this person that will I ever see…again and...Said yes, we exchanged promises and…left, I never saw…again." I ended the story; an awkward yet comfortable silence flew across us. I noticed Miku opens and closes her mouth time to time; she was obviously trying to ask me a question.

"Spit it out." Miku was shock but nodded.

"When you told me about your story, why do you always imply your friend as 'this person or pausing for a moment instead of saying 'she' or 'he'?" Miku asked, I know she was going to ask me that question.

I adjusted my position and buried my face on my knees with a groan."This is cliché but I'm trying to forget those awful but happy memories…jeez, now I'm getting sappy all of a sudden." Miku laughed which made me quiet glad since the atmosphere was slightly lightened up.

Suddenly a growl bumped between us, it was Miku's stomach. I sneered jokingly and Miku blushed with embarrassment."You haven't eaten yet?" I asked, she pouted yet lightly nodded.

"Why didn't you eat?"

"It's because I was looking for you!" She exclaimed before frowning. To be honest, part of me felt quiet guilty and bad for Miku; I was the reason Miku was starving right now.

I slightly rolled up the sleeves of my uniform, revealing a watch. I checked the time and its 20 minutes before our next period starts."Hey Miku, let's go to the cafeteria, food is on me." Miku grinned just by hearing the word 'food'.

"Really, Rin?"

"Yea, but of course you'll pay me back."

Miku deeply frowned.

 **(…)**

Gosh, I'm bored.

We wore at the cafeteria and it's how I predicted it: noisy, messy, and crowded. Trash and spill was everywhere in the floor and of course, no one bothered to pick it up and throw it in the trash bin which was just a few steps away. Sometimes I don't understand people.

"So what do you think of Kaito?" Miku questioned; so we wore talking about Kaito Shion this pass few minutes? I don't know, I didn't bother nor try to listen.

"He's okay." I simply answered but Miku just shake her head. She probably knows that I wasn't listening to her; did she just realize that just now?

Miku leaned closer to me making me cocked my brow."Do you think his hot?" She whispered; who exactly was she staring at? I turned my head where Miku was gazing at and saw Kaito laughing and chatting with his friends.

Kaito Shion; a 3rd year student and has a weird obsession with Ice cream, no idea why and how I know that fact. He has dark blue hair and wears this long light colour scarf, everything Kaito wear is blue, from the hair to the socks. Honestly he can easily stand out from the crowd.

Also Miku's former crush, like that isn't obvious already.

"You guys suit each other." I meant that actually.

Her eyes glinted with excitement."Really! Why?" Miku exclaimed.

"You like leeks, Kaito likes Ice cream; both of you share a weird obsession, you guys are obviously match made from heaven."

I don't know why but I somehow heard Miku's hope being crash into the floor like broken fragments. Okay, it somehow made me giggle a bit. Miku rested her back against her seat while sipping on a juice box with dull eyes, okay maybe I out did it this time.

Before I could say anything, a door was loudly pounded open and the large sound echoed through the room making it silent as ever. No one turned their heads and remained motionless like some mannequins.

What's happening?

I probably was the only one who had the courage to spin my head to see who's the responsible for this sudden silent. Although I was thankful for the person who created the quietness, I was also curious and confuse on why people was afraid by one person.

It was a boy. His height was slightly short than a normal boy's height, he had messy blond hair, dark blue eyes and his bangs were clipped down by 3 pins making him look quite feminine to be honest. Who was this person? More importantly, why is people afraid of him?

Great, now my mind is full of questions.

"Where Oliver?" He yelled loudly making his voice boomed over the room, I noticed 3 tall people standing behind him with their hands dug over their pockets. This scene made me think of gangsters and apparently the feminine looking guy is the gang leader.

The Oliver he mentioned, was it Oliver Robinson? The only half-American and half-Japanese student in the whole school.

Apparently I was right since Oliver stood up and walked towards him with a smile on his face. "Yo, Rinto! What's up? You know you should try being 'normal', that is, if know how." Oliver joked as he flung his arm to 'Rinto's' shoulder but he shrug it off with evident disgust.

"We need to talk." Rinto said before turning to the people inside the cafeteria who was avoiding his icily gaze. Unfortunately, I caught his stinging gaze making me quickly break the eye contact.

"Okay, jeez, no need to be scary." Oliver answered; Rinto and the others circled back to the exit and as Oliver left, he was mockingly waving at the petrified people before disappearing to the doors.

Quickly, the air felt light and soothing and once again, it was noisy. I don't know what's worse, that 'Rinto' or this nuisance I'm feeling right now.

Wanting to know about Rinto more; I turned to Miku who still sucking the juice box even thought it was already empty."Who is that guy?" I asked, pointing at the direction he left at.

"That was Rinto Kagaine."

"And?" I gestured her to fill me up more information since I already know his name.

"His one of the scariest people in the planet." Like I don't already know that!

"And?" I was getting quiet impatient since my curiosity about that person was firing up.

"He's a delinquent; that's all I know."

"Are you sure?"

Miku nodded."Yeah, that's the scary thing about Rinto, No one knows what his age, his parents, where he lives and his mysterious past." She answered before shivering like a bug just crawled onto her. This didn't help at all, now I'm curious.

' _Hello, I opened my window and whispered "how are you?" There's no one here, I'm alone in the room.'_

And just like that, I was humming the song that suddenly played. After a few seconds, sudden realization struck to me, it was my ringtone! I quickly dug out my phone from my pocket and slightly lowered the volume off.

This is so embarrassing!

People looked at me and I just leaned back to my seat with a red face. I glared at my phone; it was Yuki, my sister. I tapped the screen and pressed the technology on my ear."What?" I deadpanned.

" **Jeez, what's up with your tone? Did your boyfriend cheated on you or something?"**

I merely rolled my eyes just hearing her mention 'boyfriend', like I need something like that."No. So why exactly did you call me?"

" **I may or may not come home tonight…because."** Yukki stopped and she sound hesitant making my eyebrow raised. **"Umm…there's a party…and it's going to start tonight until morning so… Can I g-"**

"No you cannot! You're only 14 and you're too underage to drink alcohol!" I almost yelled, I noticed that Miku was staring at me weirdly but at the same time worried. I mouthed to her 'It's Yukki', she got the hint and nodded.

Not wanting my call to be disturbed and be heard by other people. I stood up making Miku's attention turn to me, I pointed at the door and she nodded. **"I didn't mention any alcohol involve!"** Yuki exclaimed and I could hear the slight nervous in her tone.

"Of course you won't mention any alcohol since you know that I'll immediately disagree, nonetheless, I still decline." I demanded as I hurriedly walk to the door.

Yukki was completely silent but I know that she was still there since I could hear her silent breaths. Soon, the phone hung up and I scowled, if I smell a single hint of alcohol in her mouth, I won't buy her a gift in Christmas!

Jeez, I sound like a mother scolding her children.

I sighed and placed my phone back inside my pocket. I leaned my back at the wall just in front of the door of the cafeteria, I decided to stay outside since going in will just annoy me and bore me to hell. I'll wait for Miku here since if I leave early, she will obviously look for me again.

While waiting, I thought about my chores after school; I'm going to buy groceries, cook dinner, and do my homeworks, gosh, I have a lot to do.

I seriously blame the God of Fate for making me live a life like this.

' _Hello, I opened my window and whispered "How are you?" There's no one here, I'm alone in the room. Slee-_

Once again, I grabbed my phone and checked who was calling; I thought it was Yukki but it wasn't.

 _ **CALLING 09*********_

Seriously, who is this?

 **(…)**

 **After School…**

 _ **At Cheezer's Maid Café…**_

' _Hello, I am opened my window and whis-'_

 _ **CALLING 09*********_

The hell? This guy has been calling for the 7th time and I'm getting really annoyed by this. Could this be a stalker? Or a phone call pranker? And how did this person have my phone number? There are only 5 people who knows and have my number and those are Miku, Yukki, Mom, Dad, and Aunt Lily.

I turned the volume off and placed my cell phone in my bag. I just hope no one text or call me about something important. I heard the door being open and noticed a customer heading towards so I put on my friendly smile."Hello and welcome, may I please help you?" I said.

My customer was a boy who has teal hair and blue deep eyes; I have to admit he has the looks but not something to be worth fangirling about. "Yeah I would like to order…" He stopped for a second as he think.

Call me crazy…but he looks like someone I know..

"Oh yeah…I would like to order…" He looked at me with a smile."Rin Kagaine."

Wait…Mikuo? Mikuo Hamine?

Mikuo is Miku's cousin, we don't talk much but I sometimes admit him as my acquaintance or somehow maybe a friend. I don't see him much since he left to America due to personal reasons and it's been 2 years since I last see him."So…Are you still the same loner Rin?" Mikuo said while placing his chin on his palm.

"How about you? Are you still the same flirty and idiotic Mikuo?" I comeback and he just chuckled.

"Not bad; I can see you still haven't changed one bit, eh? I like it."

"What do you want Mikuo? Are you here just to annoy me or are you going to order something because If you aren't then…" I pointed at the exit." The exit's that way."

"I don't want to leave just yet and by the way, have you gotten my calls?" Wait, so he was the one calling me? I have to say I'm thankful it wasn't some maniac or stalker but at the same annoyed since my phone is full of miss calls.

I scowled at him." So you were that person…stop calling me non-stop, it's annoying."

"Yeah, but guess what…I don't want to." Mikuo answered and I sighed knowing this was his reply."So when's your break time?"

I checked my watch before answering: "1 hour before my break…" Mikuo frowned slightly.

"I was yearning to treat you today."

"I'm happy you couldn't."

"Harsh much? How about tomorrow? After school?"

"Fine."

Mikuo winked at me making me shrug."It's a date then." That could only happen in your dreams.

 **(…)**

 **The next day…**

I flipped my phone close as I sighed, Mikuo can't stop texting me, this is seriously harassment in my case; that guy can't give it when I told him to leave me alone.

Currently I was heading to the building and I just pass through the school gates till I saw a crowd of people surrounding…something, what happened? Is there an accident? A fight?

By my curiosity, I headed towards the people and tried my best to get in the crowd; there were so many people that I got squish in by a bunch of bodies. Apparently I got in but guess what? Someone pushed me.

Of course I fell down, my knee getting scraped. Great, Rin…this is what happens if you get your curiosity to control you.

Somehow it was quiet and I felt like I was being stared by people, I scanned my surrounding and saw people looking at me with pity and confuse looks. What? Why are they looking at me?

I felt like looking to my right and saw…Rinto? He was looking at me intently with such cold eyes; now my heart is thumping fast like a race car.

Now I looked to my right and saw…

Shit…

He can't be him right? I gazed at the person who was staring back at me, I saw a hint of shock and confuse in his eyes. He had blond hair which was tied by a small pony tail, his bangs messy and his eyes blue…

L…Len?

There was a huge silence till someone grabbed me and pulled me up to stand up, it was…Mikuo!? Since when did he transfer to this school? My head was aching so much and question that I can't answer was piling, I felt really dizzy and was in a verge of puking.

Mikuo brought me inside the building at a hallway full of lockers. "Jeez…how did you get yourself involve with those two?" He said as he scratched his teal hair.

He noticed that I wasn't listening so he grabbed both my shoulders and slightly wiggled me enough to put me back to sanity."What?" I told him, confuse and dumbfounded.

"Remember…You must never get close to those two, promise?" He warned and there was worry in his voice. I nodded wanting him to be assured.

Len, was that you?

I don't want to get involve and break Mikuo's promise but…if it's the only way to find out then I guess I have to.

Jeez…my head is aching like hell.

 **(…)**

When the bell rung up, I grabbed my things and literally stuffed them inside my bag before quickly running to the school gate hoping I could pass him. Miku noticed me and was about to call me but stopped when I was in a desperate hurry. Sorry, Miku I'll explain this to you later.

I arrived there for about 6 minutes and panted, when I was no longer tired, I scanned the area and saw Len. He was pulling up and umbrella to his head to avoid getting splashed by the rain.

It was raining? I somehow didn't notice…

Without the care of being soak, I ran quickly in front of him, I didn't see his face that quiet well since it was covered by an umbrella but when he tilted it, I saw his face. It was him…or maybe I think it was.

"Hey…do you know me?"

 _Drip drop,_ the only thing I heard was the pouring of the rain as we gaze at each other. He stood there motionless and his face completely unpredictable, I don't what he was feeling right now.

"Hey…Talk to me…"

 _Drip Drop…_

"Why can't you reply?"

 _Drip Drop…_

"Talk to me Len! Don't you know me at all!?"

"Of course I know you, you idiot." He said; I closed my mouth unable to say anything as I looked at him with eyes close to tears. I don't know why, but I felt like wanting to say and ask so many things but don't know how or if I should. Right now I just want to cry and clear the thoughts of my head.

After a few short seconds, he grabbed my hand and gave me his umbrella before walking pass me like I wasn't even there. I didn't bother to use the umbrella and soon I felt tears prickling down my face.

Why am I crying? Shouldn't I be happy seeing him? I don't even know why but this question was hard to answer.

 **CHAPTER ONE END**

 **Did you like this chapter? This story is inspired by both drama called 'The heirs' and 'Uncontrollably fond'. Check those dramas out! You won't regret watching! Until the next chapter!**

 **Review!**

 **Bye~**

.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vocaloids…**_

 _ **A/N: I apologize for the errors and mistakes found in the story, English is not my first Language…**_

 ** _CHAPTER 2-_** **AN UNEXPECTED MEETING**

I noticed that raindrops stopped falling so I pulled in the umbrella and wrapped it as I continued walking. My destination was almost there, I just passed by a large constructed house which was still unfinished for 1 month, I didn't see people building; they probably stop because of the weather.

When I arrived there, I knocked the door a few times and waited, soon I heard footsteps and the door opened. It was my youngest sister who was just the age of 6, Lily.

"Did you see that Rinny? I opened the door by myself!" She cheered and I nodded as pat her head before placing the soaked umbrella beside the door.

To be honest it was dangerous for Lily to open the door carelessly, what happens if it was someone capable of threatening us? Who knows what happens, I'm just glad that it was me who she opened the door for.

I headed inside and saw Yuki playing with Zimi, I felt really glad that Yuki didn't go to the party but I know deep down that she is harbouring anger feelings for me which will be well, troublesome.

Maybe I should give it to her now? But it's too early thought.

As I went to my room which was just upstairs, I thought about giving it to her. I took off my wet clothes and went to the bathroom before taking a shower which lasted for a few minutes. I headed back to my room and worn myself with a random shirt and a pair of shorts.

 _Knock, knock…_

My thought was interrupted by a sound of knocking, I called the person to come in and saw it was Zimi; she walked towards me and sat beside me."Rinny-Sis, I noticed that Yuki is feeling sad today, what happened?" Great, now I feel bad. I curse myself for being too much of a worrywart.

I sighed and touched Zimi's head."Don't worry too much, Zimi, your big sister would think of something." I guess I should just give it to her.

"Zimi, can you call Yuki? Tell her to come to my room and," I passed Zimi my soaked clothes which she looks at it with confusion."Can you throw this to the clothes basket?" I requested and Zimi nodded before leaving the room.

When she left, I headed and kneeled down in front of a few boxes before digging inside of them hoping to find them. I haven't thrown these boxes ever since we moved in this house which was, well many years now, it's really worn out and has many random things inside.

"What do you want?"

I spun my head and saw Yuki kneeling beside the door, arms crossed; she was looking at me with no evident interest whatsoever giving me a second thought if I should give it to her, that is, if I find it. "Stay there for a couple of minutes, kay?" I simply answered since I was desperate on finding the thing.

Yuki didn't answer nor complaint and remained silent which I was glad at. It wasn't long till I found it; it was under the bed this whole time! I should have checked there in the first place and now, my room is messy as hell.

I blew the dirt off before dusting it, the thing that I was searching was a box that was wrapping into gift wrappings, this was supposedly be Yuki's present at Christmas which was still months long. I peaked behind and Yuki was still there, she was texting someone on her phone.

"Here."

Yuki looked at me and I pushed the gift in her hands before cleaning my hell of a messy room. I soon heard the sound of paper being torn which gave me a clue that Yuki was opening the present. After a few seconds, I heard a gasp of surprise; I circled my head to Yuki.

"Oh my god! You bought this!? Seriously? This is so…!"

I sneered when Yuki realized that she was overreacting in front of me causing her to blush embarrassingly. She regained her composure as I continued to sort my stuff.

"Thanks Rin, you're the best…big sister." Yuki said with a sincere smile and a genuine tone. I gave her a Laptop which cause like, I don't even want to remember how much it cost, the laptop's brand was the newest brand in Japan and it was just released in the country like 2 weeks ago.

"I'll try my best not to break it in a week." Even thought she was joking, I gave her a glare saying to take care of that laptop or she'll have to pay it back. "I was just joking, Rin." She laughed, it wasn't funny, and I was serious.

After Yuki thanked me, she seriously headed to her room and locked herself, geez, what's up with gadgets and people this day? While I was doing my assignments and studying, I heard a 'ding' sound coming from my phone so I grabbed it from my bed and opened it. It was a message.

.

 **From: Miku**

 **Hey Rin, sorry to disturb but I wanted to tell you something.**

.

.

.

Something? Was it important? I laid my pencil at my desk so I can text back.

.

 **From:Rin**

 **You didn't disturb me, what r u going to tell me?**

.

I placed my phone beside me so I can grab it easily before continuing to do my homework, it wasn't long till I heard the 'ding' sound again.

.

.

.

 **From: Miku**

 **I'm going to introduce to u a close friend of mine tomorrow at lunch, you wouldn't mind riht?**

.

Is she trying to help me with my social problems? She doesn't have to, to be honest since I already explained to her why but I guess it isn't too bad since Miku only mentioned a 'friend', not 'friends' so I guess it won't be too bad or awkward since I'm not good dealing with a lot of people even if it's Miku's friends.

.

.

.

 **From Rin**

 **Sure, y not? I guess meeting ur friend wont be 2 bad.**

.

 _Ding!_ Well that's quick.

.

.

.

 **From: Miku**

 **Great! C u tomorrow then! :3 the person I'm goin to introduce is Kagene Rui! Do u knw her? She's in one of ur classes, btw u two look alike.**

.

Rui Kagene? She's in my class? I didn't notice, maybe I was too busy not to get notice to even realize. A question suddenly pops up that was irking me for quite a while so I started typing.

 **From: Rin**

 **Dunno know her, btw… what kind of relations does Rinto and Len have?**

.

I was literally looking at the phone with an impatient face, I was really curious on Miku's reply since I don't know anything about the school's past since I just transferred there like a year ago? I can't remember.

.

.

.

 **From: Miku**

 **Why r u curious? I don't know anything about them but what I do know is that dos two used to be friends back in middle skul and they literally became bosses that time, well until Len went to America with no explanation, when he came back after a few years, all of a sudden they hated each other's guts. Btw, were u there when Rinto and Len talked ? It was pretty nasty and how they look at each other, also there was a girl who stupidly went in between them, do u know who she was?**

.

Miku, the girl you mentioned was obviously me but I won't say anything since you'll probably asks so many questions. It made me wonder though; why do Rinto and Len hate each other? And why did Len went to America? Seriously, this was really unnerving to think.

.

.

.

 **From: Rin**

 **Thanks Miku, I'll c u tomorrow then!**

.

After texting, I stood up and headed down stairs to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

.

 ** _THE NEXT DAY (LUNCH TIME)_**

Shit. My head was aching so much that I can't even think properly, I leaned my back at the lockers and I felt glad that no one was in the hallway to see me in such a state, I felt my noise itchy and drippy, I dug out my handkerchief out of my pocket and pressed it in my nose.

I stayed at the lockers and rested for a few minutes there, when I felt slightly better. I headed to the cafeteria but I stopped on the way. I wasn't hungry actually; I couldn't bother my stomach since my headache was stopping me to.

Should I go to the clinic? If I go to the clinic the nurse would stop me from going to class, my next class was History which was my favourite and my professor there is going to teach a new lesson, I couldn't miss it.

What's a quiet place I can rest for a short minutes?

The library! As much as I know, people don't go to the library that much and it was very quiet! I can rest there; I just hope the librarian doesn't catch me sleeping there.

As I tried my best to walk my way, I felt like I was forgetting something? Crap, I can't think with all of this pain I'm feeling.

I quickly headed inside and the smell of books consumed my nose, to be honest, I loved the smell of books and I don't know why, it was a weird side of me actually.

I did my best to find the sneakiest table spot to lean my broken head; I found one and didn't even hesitate on laying my head and closing my eyes. It was really comfortable and I was feeling much better

Jeez…I feel like sleeping.

Nnnghh…If this keeps up I'll definitely fall asleep…

Wait…What was that?

I don't know why but I heard the sound of a chair moving and a person sitting down. I wanted to see who it was but my eyes and head was too heavy to lift up and see.

Whoever was this person, she or he was staring at me because I was feeling a tingle of gaze touching my skin. Honestly, in my perspective this was really creepy and was very unnerving.

Right now, I didn't care if the person was staring at me just as long she or he didn't do anything too freaky for me to handle.

A few minutes pass down and I wondered if the person was still there staring, I forced my eyes to open and soon I saw a hand waving up and down in front of my face. What was this person doing?

I didn't care of the pain anymore and lifted my head as I touched my forehead and slowly massaged it to somehow calmly relive it. I did that for a few seconds and turn my gaze to the person. It was a boy.

Oh Christ no…

"Aren't you the girl who fell down between me and Len?"

R…Rinto!?

Rinto's chin was placed on his palm as his icily like stare pressed down on my chest and it didn't felt great at all, it was like some needle pierced down on my skin that it made me look at my hands which were on my lap.

Why the hell am I shaking!? I didn't do anything wrong so why am I so scared at him! I should be calm, I was overreacting like hell. It's just one person your with, Rin. Don't get frightened!

"What's your name?" He suddenly asked. Well that was an unexpected question.

"Mmhh…Alice." I lied; there was no reason for me to tell him my name, especially if it's a delinquent.

"Alice eh? Well I'm the mad hatter, if you don't tell me your name I will definitely get mad." Rinto said as a smile spread down his face, okay, bad idea.

I stayed quiet. He stared inside at me.

1, 2, 3…I stood up, he gave me a weird and confuse look.

And I ran.

I ran and ran, my feet didn't know where to take me but it just kept on moving like a broken tractor. I stop at a door which leads the rooftop; I leaned beside the door and catch my breath.

I rolled my sleeves and there were still 15 more minutes of lunch time, I looked at the door and thought for a second, why did my conscious took me here?

With a twist of the knob, I pushed it open and the light of the sun reflected my skin. I stepped in and looked around, there was a person here. From my vision, it was a boy but I couldn't tell who since my vision was to blurry to see something too far for me.

As I got closer, I recognized who it was, Len? Why is he sleeping so calmly in the rooftop? Isn't it uncomfortable to sleep in the ground?

I sighed and turned around.

I don't want to disturb him nor want to talk to him, after everything that happened yesterday.

"Shouldn't you say 'Hi'?"

My feet automatically stopped and my body circled back to face him, Len was now sitting and one of his arms was rested on his elbows.

He looked really...grown up.

His blond hair was still very messy and his height was so tall compared to when he was still a child.

Even thought his appearance didn't seem to change so much something was different about him…I couldn't tell what but I know he wasn't the smiling and cheerful friend that I've known and cherished.

What the heck? Even if his different now I still cherish him, thinking about this made my gaze softened a bit.

"Hey…"

"Hey." I dumbly repeated.

This was really awkward.

I couldn't blame him for not knowing what to say since we didn't see nor talk to each other for so many year now, I myself don't even know what to say even thought my mind is full of unanswered questions.

Len scratched his head as he sighed."I'm sorry if this reunion is not…what you expected." Honestly I never expected a reunion between us since you've been gone for so many years I almost thought that you weren't coming back.

"It's okay; I'm not good at reunions honestly."

"You're probably confused and full of questions." Confused? I'm anxious as hell here! I've been drowning to ask so many questions but of course…no one can answer them.

"But I assure, I'll tell you another day just not…today."

I don't know why but I heard a tone of worry in his voice that made me nod my head for his convincement.

Crap, here goes the ache again. I grab my forehead and massaged it trying to make the pain go away. Len noticed my weird movement."Are you alright?"

"Yeah." He was not convinced.

He stood up and headed towards me, he raised…some fingers in front of me. I can't count them since my vision was getting blurry and moving.

"How many fingers are raised?"

"2." I just answered without even thinking.

"Idiot, you're sick." Len stated as he gently touched my neck, his eyes slightly widened."You're heating up, how did you endure this for so many hours?" I have a high fever? I thought it's just a temporary one.

"You need to go to the clinic and rest." He sputtered, I was about to nod till sudden realization struck me like an arrow. Oh Shit…

I forgot that Miku was going to introduce me with her friend! I can't miss it since Miku was so happy and was looking forward to it, I shouldn't disappoint her.

"No." Len looked at me like I was some idiot which made me think that I was.

"Are you insane? You need to go to the clinic!"

"But-"

He didn't let me finish since he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to walk with him. I didn't fight him and thought that he was right; I need to concern more about my health than Miku, I just wish she doesn't get too worried and freak out.

I noticed that Len would stop time to time and check the area, he probably doesn't want people to see us like this, and they would probably misunderstand.

When we arrived at the clinic, the school nurse walked towards us and gently grabbed both my shoulders before bringing me to the bed where my head and back was pressed.

The nurse headed to one of the shelves and grabbed a thermometer, she went back and placed the thermometer on my mouth, it wasn't long till the nurse grabbed it back and checked.

"You're fever is very high, 38.6 degrees Celsius; do you have any parents that I can inform?"

I remained silent; Len leaned closer thinking I didn't hear the nurse."Hey, do you know your mother or father's phone number?" He asked.

"My real father's dead, I only have a step dad."

Len was shock to hear this, I think he wasn't shock that my father was long ceased to be; instead he was shock on how blunt I said those words.

"Then your step dad's number?" The nurse questioned.

"I know my parent's number but they won't come to pick me up even if you inform them." I answered, my mom works abroad as a doctor, she comes back every once a year while my step dad doesn't have a job yet and is also in abroad.

Len was about to say something but I cut him off first by handing my cell phone."Call Miku, inform her instead." I said, he frowned at my stubbornness but still grabbed the cell phone.

I turned to the nurse."Just let me rest for the whole school day, I'm not the type who stays sick for days; I'll recover very fast without any treatment." It was the truth actually; I don't get sick too long or too often.

With that I closed my eyes and block out all the noises that I can hear so I can rest.

"Hello this is Miku? Can you please come to the clinic?"

And I fell asleep

 **HOURS LATER…**

The sound of the bell was enough for me to twitch and slowly opened my eyes. School ended? That was really fast. I touched my forehead and didn't feel any sign of pain at all. I was really recovered.

I turned my head to my side and saw Miku who was looking at the phone with bored eyes. When she saw me awake, she stood up and walked at edge of bed."Rin! You're awake! Are you alright? Does your head still hurt?" She asked worriedly.

I shake my head and scanned the place trying to find a familiar person but sadly I didn't find anything, Miku noticed my action and asked."Are you looking for that Kagamine guy?" She asked and gave me a look.

"Is he your boyfriend?" I didn't even hesitate on shaking my head.

Miku leaned closer to my face."Then how do you know him? And I'm very aware he knows you too." She narrowed her eyes on me suspiciously when I tried not to hear her words.

"You know, I wouldn't mind you, dating a delinquent."

"Miku! I told you, Len is not my boyfriend!" I exclaimed not wanting to hear this nonsense.

She chuckled at my annoyed look, is this karma? It's usually me who annoys Miku but now the tables are turned. "Geez, denial much? I was just kidding around." She joked and I merely rolled my eyes.

"Well stop 'kidding' around and tell me what new lesson did the class learned without me?"

I looked at Miku confused when she started digging out things from her bag. After a minute, Miku grabbed a bunch of small papers taped. "I did notes in case you need to burrow them." She said.

"Thanks Miku, it's the first time I heard you did notes, what happened?" I grabbed the notes and started reading some of them, as I thought her handwriting was very messy and sloppy but I'm thankful that it's still understandable and readable.

She pouted like a baby."I study too Rin."

"I'm glad you do, by the way, did Len gave you any cell phone?" I asked since it wasn't in the bed or table.

Miku nodded and grabbed my cell phone from her pocket."Here." I sighed in relief when she gave it to me. This thing was the most expensive gadget I owned and it would be a waste if it got lost.

I opened my phone and saw…The hell!?

My phone's wallpaper was different instead of my favourite singer Teto; it was me drooling in my sleep in an awkward position, I blushed in embarrassment and knew who did this…

Len Kagamine...You bastard!

Miku noticed my sudden reaction and leaned to my phone, when she saw the picture she burst into a fit of laughs."Oh my god! Hahahahaha…your friend did this? He has a good humour!" She continued this and even fell to the bed in her stomach.

I glared at her and she slowly stopped laughing but couldn't stop chuckling."Sorry Rin." She gave me a peace sign."I never thought you slept like that."

Yeah, me too.

Although I'm pissed at Len, it was actually my fault for giving off my phone to people, I should've been the one who called Miku so this wouldn't have happened.

But he didn't have any permission to roam around in my privacy!

.

.

 **IN THE MORNING…**

Oh Shit! Oh Shit! Oh Shit!

I can't be late for school! I'd been late yesterday and if I did it again, I'll definitely get detention! I can't have that since I have a ton of important work tonight and I need to go buy groceries tonight.

Stupidly, I blame my alarm clock for this than myself.

When I saw the sight of the school gate, I had sudden confidence that I can make it there in time. While running, I checked my watch and there was still 7 more minutes.

I passed the school gate and I was at the School grounds. Yes, 5 minutes left! I can do this!

When I arrived at the building, I saw a person leaning at the wall, I didn't have time to identify who it was but I was sure it was a student.

4 minutes and I'll be there!

I was going to pass the person till he swiftly grabbed my wrist making my feet stop moving; what the hell does this person want with me! I'm in a desperate hur-

Wait…Rinto? Why do I always get involve by people like him? Ugh! I have no time.

"Let go." I deadpanned.

He didn't do what I say accept smirking, it was the same grin he gave to me at the library yesterday but this time it was more menacing and terrifying.

"What do you want with me?" I asked as I gave him death daggers.

"I want to ask you a question."Seriously, he just wanted to ask a question? Can't he ask someone else? Why does it have to be me at a time like this!?

I stopped glaring at him and sighed in frustration, I looked at him with eye contact and he was very amused at my actions."What? Tell me your question."

Rinto chuckled and stared back at me."What's your relationship with Len?"

Wait, Len? Did I heard him correct?

"What? Len? I have no relations with him whatsoever." Of course he'll found out that I was lying since he can't be trick by a cliché lie like that, nothing's easy. Why was he interested to know anyway?

"I already told you my answer so let go." I tried my best to squirm by his hard grip but he just tightened his grasp even tighter making my eyes squint by the small pain.

Rinto sneered."Like hell I'll believe you, I'll repeat." He stepped closer to me and I couldn't help but step back, this was getting really eerie.

"What's your relations with L-"

"You know Rinto, if you wanted to deal with things you should have come to me."

When I turned my head, I saw Len heading towards us with his hands on his pockets. Why was he here? By the look at his face, he did not look that happy.

Len scratched his head and looked at Rinto with frightening eyes."You just had to dig the hole deeper eh? Why involve a girl into this?" His tone was very deep and menacing.

"A girl? Just a girl? Are you sure this girl is not important to you?" Rinto said and forcefully pulled me to his side."Because if she isn't then you wouldn't mind me do such things to her, eh?" He looked at me and I quickly turned to the other direction.

Please, I want this to be over! Why is this happening to me? I just wanted to go to class.

"Let her go." Len demanded but Rinto didn't do anything.

He stepped closer to Len's face with a devilish grin on his face."What if I don't want to?"

The next thing I knew was my other arm being pulled by another direction and this time it was Len who did it.

"I'll just have to steal her away then."

 **CHAPTER TWO END…**

 **Ooohhh….what will happen next!?**

 **Hehe, find out at the next chapter!**

 **Bye~**

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**

.


End file.
